See You Again
by LivForever
Summary: "See you in twenty years." Lowell Harris was getting out soon and he wanted nothing more than revenge. Brian is never going to let that happen.


It had been a good night and now Olivia was headed home. She wished she didn't have to leave the comfort of Brian's apartment but, she knew she needed to go home and get some things done. She needed clothes washed and dishes cleaned. Her and Brian had spent the night cuddling together and watching scary movies that they had rented. They had popcorn and beer and basically had the best time. Now it was ending though and Olivia closed her apartment door behind her. Here she was, back to the emptiness of her apartment. It was too quiet here. Too lonely. She didn't like it. It took a lot of fibers in her not to turn around and head back to Brian's house. She let out a sigh and threw the stack of mail in her hand down on the counter. She hadn't been home to check her mail in weeks. She wasn't worried about any of it until she saw one that caught her eye. She quickly opened it and began reading. She only got past the first sentence when she realized what this was; what it meant.

Olivia dropped the piece of paper to the floor has her hands began to tremble. Her eyes watered and through them she saw the red light blinking on her home phone. She wondered why she still had the darn thing. Nobody had home phones anymore. She clicked the button that would read her messages.

"One new message." She waited to see who it was from. "Just like you said... Olivia. See you in twenty years."

Olivia felt frozen. She felt like she was glued to the floor and no matter how hard she tried she could break free. It had been twenty years since that day... twenty years that Lowell Harris had been locked up and now he was going to be a free man.

Her mouth felt like cotton and her breathing began to speed up. Harris should spend the rest of his life in prison for what he did. He wasn't even out yet and he was already harassing her. Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin when her buzzer went off. She looked toward the door but didn't dare move. She waited until it sounded again. "Who is it?" she asked as she finally got the strength.

"It's Brian. Let me in."

Olivia sighed of relief. She buzzed him in and closed the door behind him as soon as he was in her apartment.

"You okay?" Brian asked when he sensed the feeling that something was wrong. He saw the letter on the floor and he saw a spilled glass of water on the counter near the phone.

Olivia swallowed, "Uh, yeah. I just... knocked over a glass," she answered casually. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels to soak up the liquid.

As Olivia was cleaning up the mess she made Brian bent over to pick up the fallen letter. He wasn't going to read it but his eyes got the best of him and he found himself scamming the words. Olivia stopped in her tracks when she found him reading it.

"What is this?" Brian asked waving the letter in her face.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't form. "I- it... they must have got the wrong address." She snatched the letter from his hands and tossed it into the trashcan. "No big deal."

Brian wasn't buying it. He could see how frazzled Olivia was and he knew the letter was meant for her. "Liv," he said placing her hands on her shoulders in attempts to calm her, only letting go when she flinched. "Olivia," he said taken aback, "what is the matter?"

Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. Things were going so good right now and she was finally happy and Harris was about to mess all of that up. She didn't realize she was crying until Brian wiped away her tears. She collapsed into his arms.

"Liv," he said gently, "tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's going on." He gently rubbed his hand over the small of her back.

Olivia shook her head. "I can't tell you... not right now." She was pleading that he wouldn't be mad with her. "I just... not tonight."

"Okay..." Brian said for lack of better words.

"It's just that..." Olivia sighed.

"It's okay," Brian assured her, "you don't have to say anything tonight. I can see that your upset and... I just want to help, okay?"

Olivia nodded. She loved Brian. He may have put u a tough front at work just like her but he let down his walls when it was needed.

"I came by because you left your toothbrush at my house," Brian said holding up her purple tooth brush and grinning from ear to ear.

Olivia smiled through her tears. "It would be an awful lot of trouble for you to go all the way back home. Might as well stay here."

Brian plopped down on the couch letting Olivia know that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He patted the empty spot next to him. "Come, sit." Olivia complied and somehow they ended up tangled in each others arms with a blanket over them.

Olivia liked the quiet when Brian was with her. It gave her a sense of safety. Somehow with him she knew things were going to be okay.

Outside the Manhattan lights were the only thing that gave light as the sun was far gone and the moon hung high. Olivia was exhausted but she couldn't sleep. It wasn't very comfortable with how she was lying and she was thinking about Harris.

"Do you want to go get in the bed?" Brian asked almost as if he had read her mind.

"Yeah."

They made their way into the bedroom and got situated under the covers. Olivia's back was facing Brian's front and his arm was draped over her side as they held hands. It was very comfortable and Olivia felt very safe. If only she could get the thoughts out of her head... The thoughts of what would happen if he came after her once he got out. She sighed and forced the thoughts out of her mind. She knew she had to tell Brian...


End file.
